Contineo
by TheMortalShadows
Summary: Another OC story. I broke this up into two parts for two reasons: 1) the first chapter was getting really crappy 2) I got lazy. So please no hate because I know I gave up on this. Part 2 coming soon.


**So...This is another OC story on Quinn, Percy, Emily, and Aria. JillessaHeronstairs gave me the idea. :) (The new one with Cole is coming up next when I can get it done, centered around Steff, Mason, Loki, and Cole) I would say that this one is a little...weirder and fluffier and raunchier than the other ones...But oh well. I hope you enjoy. :)**

**OHHH. And I don't remember a lot of what actually happened so I kind of made up some stuff and improvised, so bear with me here if some stuff is incorrect...because it probably is. And it's probably out of order too.**

**...Sorry. I kind of gave up on this story so it's definitely one of my ickier ones. Ew. I think I'm just sick of writing Quinn.**

**Quinn is mine.**

**Emily and Aria and McKenna are JillessaHeronstairs'**

**Percy is SilverJem5's**

**~~ooo~~**

The first time Quinn had noticed Aria was when she had kissed him.

It hadn't been long, of course, and it was hardly her fault, but he couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought whenever he was lost in recollection. They hardly knew each other when she had taken a confidence potion from that stupid white haired warlock. She had run out from the hall, calling his name, asking if she could "crash in his room." It had been hilarious at first, if a bit weird. He thought about what had happened later. He didn't really know the chemistry of potions too well.

But they reminded him of drugs.

They were all too familiar.

Leading her to her room, he had glanced at the warlock's door where he lived. Quinn scowled. Potions were unnatural. Then again, so was he. But no one cared about whether or not he was a hypocrite or not. In fact, everyone was one.

It was worse the next time when he had been the one under the influence.

He'd insulted her, yelled at her even.

Aria just slapped him and then felt guilty about it.

He wish she hadn't regretted it.

He deserved the slap, after all, because she didn't deserve his anger. He had always thought he was carefree, and maybe that was true, but he didn't want to hurt anyone who was innocent. Who hadn't done anything to him. Even so, she was kind to him when he finally- reluctantly- made up with her. He didn't even know her last name, but she was different. She was a Shadowhunter and he was a werewolf; friendship was hard to come by.

Aria didn't mind, though. She was quietly polite and had eyes the color of painted skies. Her kindness made him wince.

He didn't feel bad; he felt worse.

So he drank to forget.

He wanted to forget that he drank.

**~~ooo~~**

It was difficult to be immortal; to know that he had a gold chain of health while everyone else held a candle.

Gold chain.

He almost laughed; he didn't like gold anyway.

The first time he met Aria, he didn't know what to think. She was smart, pretty, and kind; a sincere type that he liked, but he didn't pursue her anyway. It was only when she had tried the confidence potion when he felt as if she had given him some of it's high. Aria was conservative and modest, a trait most didn't possess, and he fought to keep to himself when her inhibitions had lowered considerably.

When she was under the potion, he had almost kissed her.

Almost.

But didn't and pulled away, his heart beating in his chest in nervousness and worry of what she would think of him. It made him feel young, like she was a new crush- his first crush- and he wanted so bad to tell her how he felt.

And so he did and he was met with disappointment, though he hadn't expected anything else.

For Raziel's sake, he was a warlock and she was a Shadowhunter.

A Downworlder and a Shadowhunter.

He felt pathetic for letting his hopes rise to such extremes. Aria said he was nice and sweet and all the things that kind people say before they get ready to say no. He didn't understand why he liked her so much more than anyone else who was kind like she was. Maybe it was because she had blue eyes that looked like his and he could see himself as if she had painted them on the sky.

Nonetheless, he settled being her friend.

It was better than nothing.

**~~ooo~~**

Quinn wasn't sure why he hated Percy so much.

Perhaps it was because he was everything that he wasn't: kind, sincere, honest, and good.

He was utterly rude to the white haired warlock and didn't regret it. He had never regretted much except for the few times he lost himself within himself, but he hated to talk about what he did wrong. He hated humility.

Percy had once told him, after he had gotten mad at him for giving Aria the potion, that, "You shouldn't meddle with her emotions and you should be nicer to her. She's my friend. I would hate to see her hurt." Calm as always, Percy had remained plenty quiet with his impatient mood and he hadn't ever snapped at Quinn though he often berated him, insulted him.

He supposed the warlock was used to it.

Perhaps he was angry.

He wasn't sure why.

Quinn sighed.

Perhaps he wanted to be like Percy.

Perhaps he wanted to be friends with Aria.

Perhaps he was just jealous.

**~~ooo~~**

It had only occurred to her that she liked him when he asked about her hobbies.

Aria had never been particularly loud; in fact, she preferred silence over talking to those she didn't know. It didn't mean that she didn't have feelings, though, and it certainly didn't mean that she hadn't noticed his laugh. He was funny, with green eyes that gleamed with amusement. Even if he had his faults, she couldn't help but forgive him. She had never been one to hold a grudge anyway.

She thought Quinn was a player, in which she thought right.

But she thought he was witty.

She didn't know why he liked him like that.

Percy was everything Quinn wasn't, which she liked as well. Percy was her friend, and that meant she wasn't alone. He was always kind to her, and he was terribly smart. He was good looking too; tall and slender with bright blue eyes and white hair that curled slightly around his ears and his neck. But most of all, Percy was there no matter what.

Which was another thing he had that Quinn didn't.

**~~ooo~~**

Sleepless nights and troubled friends were things that both Percy and Quinn had.

Ash, one of the few friends Quinn and Percy shared, had asked for a sleeping potion and, since Percy was the only one in the Institute who specialized in potion, she had gone to him first. "It's for a..." She hadn't even finished her sentence when she had already darkened, looking displeased. "An enemy. This Raziel forsaken cheating bastard that used to be my boyfriend. God, I was stupid to date him."

"You'll use it safely, right?" Percy asked when he picked up the potion. It smelled like bananas. He wrinkled his nose.

"Of course," Ash said, taking the potion from him with a smile. Percy trusted her. It was naive of him to, but she had never given him reason to not trust her. She looked nice enough to him. It was only when Quinn came to him later with a furious look that he knew something had happened.

"She almost killed him." Quinn had snapped, referring to the person Ash had wanted to drug. "And you helped her. What the hell were you thinking?"

"How was I supposed to know that she would do that?" Percy defended, his eyebrows furrowed. "I didn't tell her to try and kill him."

"You're an idiot." He growled, shaking his head. Percy knew Ash was a good friend of Quinn's and that, should anything happen to Ash, he'd be worried. Murder was the last thing anyone wanted. "She could have gotten in trouble."

"...She seemed alright to me..."

Quinn just scoffed, his eyes still blazing.

Percy closed the door on him, sighing. Getting anyone hurt was the last thing he wanted, but he was more worried about Aria than he was about Ash. Shutting off the burners in his room that heated the many vials and beakers holding the potions, he sat back on his bed.

He had no idea what she saw in the infuriating wolf.

And then he finally accepted sleep.

**~~ooo~~**

"Go away."

"Aria-"

"Please. Just go."

"What? What do you want? An apology? An 'I'm sorry for talking bad about your boyfriend'?"

"He's not my boyfriend. I'm just not in the mood today, Quinn."

"Oh. Okay then."

**~~ooo~~**

Emily had first met Quinn at the Jade Wolf.

She was obsessed with Chinese food, she admitted, but she indulged herself nonetheless. Going often to the popular werewolf spot, she saw him first go in after her. He was confident and quick to strike up a conversation.

He started off simple, asking if she was from the Institute. She was fast to answer, as she enjoyed talking to new people. She told him about her obsession with Chinese food, her nickname- Ems-, where she was from and what she liked to do in her free time. Emily thought he was odd, if a little confusing at times, but he was nice. It seemed that they just...clicked. He was a flirt too, she noted, finding little edges and comments that he said shamelessly.

He called her lovely.

Her old boyfriend called her lovely once.

She couldn't help it; she blushed.

Calling him crazy when he declined Chinese food, she wondered what type of horrible demon he was. What kind of person didn't want Chinese food at every hour of every day? He excused himself, saying, "Um... I'm not too hungry, but you can stick the leftovers in the fridge or something." He smiled sharply. "Thanks. I do like that place though." He said, referring to the Jade Wolf.

"What do you like to do in your free time?" Emily asked to avoid an awkward silence.

"Clubbing, I guess." Quinn responded. She didn't detect the edge in his voice; the kind of edge that he tried to hide.

"Can I go to the Downworlder Towns sometime?" Asking hopefully, she grinned. She had never been to the towns before. "Or I can teach you to cook."

He smiled again.

Sheepishly.

She thought she saw his expression incorrectly.

"It's okay." He said with a laugh. "I should stay away from fire and stoves and all that."

"Oh...Okay. The towns then?"

"Sure."

"Okay." Her answer was simple as she smiled over at him. Quinn couldn't help but smile back.

Hers was infectious.

**~~ooo~~**

Percy put his face in his arms, resting over on his desk.

He was exhausted.

He never really thought that he hated Quinn, though.

Envy, not really. Pity, more like. Despised, maybe.

But not hate.

Hate was a strong word.

A cheap one.

**~~ooo~~**

Quinn had first 'confessed' to Aria after she had yelled at him.

He was surprised at her sudden outburst. She had yelled at him in anger and impatience, though he wasn't sure for what anymore. As long as she never found out about how horrible he was to Percy, everything would work out fine. He hated how 'good' Percy was and knew that he could get under Percy's skin using Aria. He didn't even feel bad at first. He knew that Percy was in love with her and he intended to make sure that he used that fact to hurt him.

Not thinking that it would hurt them both.

"It hurts." Aria said, looking away; she refused to look at him. "That I like you but you don't like me."

"Maybe I like you." Quinn shrugged.

"But you're not my type. I'm not your type." She said, finally looking up slightly. "People like you don't like people like me. Don't lie, Quinn. You don't like me like that."

And then he kissed her.

Slowly.

Sincerely.

"And if I do?" He asked, pulling away, his hand lingering on her chin.

She shook her head, stunned. "Then you're crazy." She whispered, her eyes wide.

He had kissed her again, pulling her to him and urging her arms around his neck. Good Raziel, she was clueless. But he needed her to believe him. He looked at her kindly, telling her that, "that should have been your first kiss," referring back to when she had kissed him while on the confidence potion. He didn't dislike her, but he didn't like her in the way that he faked he did. He even asked her out on a date, hoping she would accept.

When she did, hesitantly at first, he had looked down where she couldn't see his face and smirked. She was smart, but she hardly knew him or knew how he thought- no one did anyway- and was quick to trust him. He almost felt guilty for lying about how he felt.

But not quite. He was happy to be her friend, at least, but that hadn't been his end goal. He wouldn't have asked her to a date if he hadn't had something else driving him to do so.

The only thing that mattered to him now was that he had beaten Percy.

**~~ooo~~**

It wasn't that Quinn was a particularly bad person, but he didn't _deserve_ Aria.

Percy knew Aria was who he really loved, but he found no reason to linger on someone who would never like him in the way that he liked her. He resolved to find someone else. He knew that he would never like them in the way that he liked Aria, and that would be okay. That they'd be second best and that wasn't necessarily bad. He was satisfied with his goal on finding someone else. Preferably someone who was like him. A warlock. He didn't think highly enough of himself to go for a Shadowhunter.

Aria had been an exception.

Then again, Aria was an exception to many things.

"What are you making?"

A voice startled him, drawing him from his thoughts. "Pardon?" He asked, lifting his head from the breaker he was looking into. "What was that?"

McKenna smiled slightly. "What are you making?"

He looked down at his beaker, tilting it to the side so some of the liquid spilled into a petri dish. "A love potion. Artificial love. But I'm not sure if it works or not. I'm kind of scared to try it."

"Can I try it?"

"... What?"

"Can I try it?" She repeated.

"McKenna...I couldn't..." He protested. "I don't know what type of side effects there would be."

"I'm a warlock, Percy." She said, making a face. "I can take care of myself. And, in the strange event that something does go wrong and I can't fix it, I trust that you'll be able to fix it. Right? You're going to need to test it sometime."

"...Well...Okay." Percy said, a hint of reluctant gratefulness in his tone. He liked McKenna. She was nice, if a little quirky, but nice, he supposed. "I'll tell you when I'm done making it. Cool?"

She smiled over at him.

"Cool. Cool."

"Why'd you say that twice?"

"To make sure you heard me at least once. You seem distracted today." She teased. He responded with a "you have no idea" before smiling again and turning back to his work. He would have been lying if he said that he wasn't glad someone offered to help him with his potion.

After all, warlocks had to stick together.

He couldn't help but think that maybe McKenna could be his 'second best'.

**~~ooo~~**

Snow.

It had been snowing when Quinn took Emily to Times Square to walk around. He said he liked the city and had been nice to her. He got her a jacket, even, as he insisted upon paying for her every need. But then she mentioned dating him- she had meant it jokingly and just wanted to prove to her friends that she could get a decent date- but he had frowned and declined immediately. His temper, she found, was subtle and then all at once, wanting to leave as soon as he felt the slightest tinge of discomfort. Emily found him to be rather dramatic, confusing, irritating at times, and complicated.

But why should she need him when all he needed was himself?

She had always been independent anyway.

Without the support from her parents, Emily learned to fend for herself. Changing that sounded like too much work. Quinn was enjoyable on his good days and was good looking, she supposed, but he was hardly worth the trouble.

So she moved on.

**~~ooo~~**

Aria was the first one that had ever called him 'nice'.

She told him Quinn that he was 'kind' and 'funny' and 'intelligent'.

And that meant something. No one ever just merely called him 'nice'. So he found himself catching onto everything she said like everything that she thought of and spoke was an excerpt of a book and she was the Bible. And he listened. _Really_ listened so he could try to see and catch the hidden words in between the spoken ones because she was confusing like that. They both were.

And he found that, despite their differences, he loved hearing her talk.

She would talk about her stories and her aspirations. Her brother and her future. Her parents and her regrets and when she found that she was stuck, he wanted to listen to her worries too. Because she was worth talking to and when he called her pretty, he meant it. She told him he was sweet when he kissed her but it was her that tasted like it.

She was just...

Smart.

Sincere.

_Different._

She was one of those people who didn't go to him for a late night fling. She wasn't that kind of person for those kinds of things anyway, and he liked that. He wasn't constantly worried about impressing her because he knew that she would be nice no matter what. And he almost thought that he liked her in the way that he didn't before. And he hoped that he did; really hoped because she was someone that he looked up to.

Admired.

He started to think that, "In order to see the things that matter, we need to slow down a little too look at the scenery and find that we've been missing and looking for. Well I've finally found it."

But then he thought back to the past when he had felt that way before.

And it ended with an argument. Fights. And all the complicated weavings of a relationship that were undesirable. He was suddenly set back again. Even so, he ignored that warnings. It was that kind of high in a relationship that he liked even though it ended with a bad break.

But she gave him a chance.

And he gave her an opportunity.

And they tried nonetheless.

**~~ooo~~**

"I like you."

"What?"

"I. Like. You."

Percy blinked, standing up."McKenna...I think that the potion-"

"It's not the potion." McKenna said, putting her hands flat on the table. "I like you. Really. I always have. I told you earlier but I think I just...ran away...on accident..."

"On accident? That's not possible unless there was something disrupting your neural trans-"

"Oh my gosh, Percy. It's not rocket science. I like you, okay?"

He shook his head slowly, unsure of what to believe. Looking away, he huffed a sigh, wishing that her words were sincere. "McKenna. Do you feel different after drinking the potion? It is a love potion, after all, which means that any attraction-" he blushed heavily at his words, fiddling with his hands,"-is artificial. Fake. It's just the result of some magic in the drink. Do you feel dizzy?"

"I don't feel any different."

"But you said that you...lik-"

"I like you. I always have. It's not the potion speaking." She said, looking slightly frustrated. "Honestly. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, but-"

"But what?"

"...Nothing."

"Well, say something." She said in a slight whine, sounding childish. "It's embarrassing. Do you like me?"

He looked up sheepishly, biting his lip. He wasn't sure what to say, especially since he knew that, more than likely, she was just under the influence of the potion. Even so, he stuck his hands in his pockets, lowering his eyes.

"I think-" he said hesitantly, "-that I do."

**~~ooo~~**

**-To Be Continued-**

**(Aka, I'm just a little too lazy to write more right now)**


End file.
